


Speechless

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fake Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Ellie never thought going to her high school reunion would be a good idea. She was never so happy to be proven wrong.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indestinatus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestinatus/gifts).



> Indestinatus prompt: 59 (“Can you dance with me?” “You’re not mad?”) & 67 (Are you getting jealous?” “You’re changing your outfit, now!”) for Ellick  
> Can pretty much take place anytime from Season 15 til now.

“Is uh, that what you’re wearing?” Ellie looked him over as he came out of his room to stand in front of her.

“Oh yeah baby. Are you getting jealous?” He spun around, letting her get a good look. He was wearing his usual jeans and tight tee-shirt with a black blazer and, while he looked nice, it wasn’t within the dress code for tonight’s event. “I look sweet!”

“No. You’re changing your outfit, now!” Ellie spun him around, pushing him by the shoulders into his room.

“But Ellie… You’re not dressed up.” He whined, trying to resist. She was still wearing her jeans and t-shirt from earlier.

“No Nick, no buts. I’m getting ready now. Besides, you knew you’d have to wear a suit when you decided to come with me. Now go change.” With a groan, he shuffled into his room while Ellie stood with her hands on her hips in the doorway watching him. Once he shut the door, she walked back into her own room to change into her dress.

Six months ago, she had received an invitation to her high school reunion. Although she swore she would never go back there, Nick was able to talk her into attending, telling her she shouldn’t care what they thought of her anymore, plus she would get to show her class that she was a successful federal agent and could now take them all. His promise that he would go with her and pose as her “bad-boy boyfriend” was just a perk.

Now, they were in a two-room hotel suite in Oklahoma, thirty minutes from her hometown, getting ready for tonight. Because the reunion’s dress code was formal attire, she had asked Kasie to come dress shopping with her as soon as she decided to go. After dragging her around three stores, she finally found the perfect one: a dark green, floor-length dress with a halter neck, low back, and split going up to the knee. If her choice was based on Nick’s expected reaction well, she would never tell.

She was just buttoning the halter when she realized she couldn’t reach the zipper. After a moment of maneuvering, trying and failing to get it up, she groaned, knowing she’d have to ask Nick to help her now.

“Hey Ellie, you ready in there?” He slowly cracked open the door, listening for her all clear but got a curse instead. His knock on her door startled her and she spun around, losing her balance in her heels. Rational thought left him in that moment at the thought that she could’ve hurt herself and he rushed in the room, going to her side when he saw her grabbing onto the bedpost. “Hey, you okay?” His hand immediately went to her shoulder, running it down her arm as if checking her for injuries. She couldn’t help but look up at him in shock.

“Y-yeah, you just startled me.” Nick took a step back as she pushed herself off the bedpost and brushed her hands down her dress. His eyes followed the movements of her hands as he took her in. The slit was just high enough to show off a good portion of her leg when she walked and the neckline of the halter showed just enough cleavage to stir the imagination. “I’m actually glad you’re in here though, I need some help with the zipper. I can’t reach” Dumbfounded at the turn of events, Nick stood completely still as she turned around. A loud gasp left his lips as he took in the open back of her dress and she couldn’t help but smirk. She finally made Nick Torres speechless.

His left hand went to her hip as the right moved to the zipper that was just barely above her ass. He couldn’t help but brush his thumb across the strip of black lace peeking out from under the dress before taking his sweet time in pulling the zipper the rest of the way up.

This time it was Ellie who sucked in a breath as Nick’s calloused thumb brushed the band of her thong. She had reasoned with herself that she bought it so there were no lines showing under her dress but in her heart she knew better. After what seemed like forever, Nick finally had the zipper all the way up to where in ended just below her waist. Suddenly, his hand was trailing up her spine, leaving a trail of heat in its wake, as he went up to the buttons on her halter.

“You uh, missed one.” His voice was rough and she couldn’t help but let out a whimper as he moved the strands of hair lingering there and unbuttoned the strap only to redo it. They stood frozen there for what felt like forever and just as Nick’s lips started for the side of her neck the alarm on her phone beeped, signaling it was time for them to leave. He jumped back as she grabbed her phone off the bed, silencing the alarm.

“We should uh, we should go.” Ellie said, grabbing her purse and checking her makeup in the mirror. Heat was still coursing through her body and she was suddenly thankful she had decided to wear blush tonight as it was covering up the deep red that had settled in her cheeks. Nick nodded, taking longer to come out of the daze they were both in.

He took in a shaky breath before responding. “Y-yeah. We uh… let’s get going.”

The ride over to her alma mater was quiet, both thinking about the events at the hotel and what could have, and probably would have, happened if they didn’t have to leave in that moment. When they arrived, Nick was suddenly in boyfriend mode, opening her car door and helping her out. She looped her arm through his and, with a nod from her, they started walking across the parking lot to the entrance. Nerves were coming back full force now as they got closer and she was about to walk into the place that sometimes still gave her nightmares. As if he could sense her sudden hesitation, his arm came around her shoulders and he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

“Don’t worry Ellie, I’m right here.” Her shoulders immediately relaxed and his hand moved to rest on the small of her back as they walked up the steps. As soon as they entered the gymnasium, all eyes landed on them and whispers could be heard across the room, it seems word had gone around that she was finally attending a reunion. Nick took notice of the nervous glance Ellie gave to the table at their left and led them to a corner table on the opposite side of the room. She suddenly wished Buckner was able to attend so she’d have at least one other friend here to talk to but then stopped that thought as he would either give them away or ask too many questions about her and Nick. Her mind came back to the present when Nick pulled out her chair motioning for her to sit. When she turned to thank him for it, she finally got a good look at him.

He was wearing a black suit that looked like it was made just for him with a crisp white shirt underneath and a tie that somehow matched the color of her dress perfectly. When he sat down next to her she couldn’t hold in the question.

“So uh, I thought you didn’t like wearing suits, what changed? I mean, besides me making you?” She tilted her head as she looked at him.

“Oh nothing’s changed B, I still don’t like these things.” He pulled on the lapel of his suit jacket to emphasize his point. “But you said it was formal so, here I am.” Ellie couldn’t help but smile at his comment. They weren’t even dating so he had no obligation to come with her, especially when it involved dressing up, but yet he was still here. She really didn’t want to think about what that could mean right now.

“And the tie?” She pointed, knowing he had to have bought it just for this occasion, he owned one black tie and he only wore it when they were needed in court. “I never showed you my dress so how did you end up with a tie that matched?” A sheepish look crossed his face as he looked down.

“That uh, may have been Kasie. I asked her to go shopping with me and she picked it out. Said it would go well with your dress and we should match. I wasn’t about to argue.” Ellie laughed, knowing how stubborn their friend was.

“Well, you look nice.” Nick just smiled, taking in her complement. They were soon joined at the table by some of Ellie’s classmates that, while weren’t quite friends, had never teased her for being different and they engaged in polite conversation.

After dinner was cleared from the tables, Nick got up to refill their drinks when he was stopped by the group of ladies Ellie had so pointedly avoided when they arrived. As soon as they started asking him questions about why a “man like him” was with “Scarecrow” his blood boiled. The words that came out of his mouth about how great Ellie was didn’t even have to be faked to protect their cover. No one bad-mouthed his partner and best friend, she was the best person he knew and wanted them to know how much he cared about her. He said something that the group apparently found funny and the brunette, who he assumed was the leader, put her hand on his arm. Trying to be polite he forced out a laugh and hoped they couldn’t tell it was fake. He looked over at their table, hoping to send a silent SOS to Ellie when he saw she was looking down at her dessert but not actually eating it. That immediately raised a red flag for him and he blurted out an excuse as he walked back to her, leaving their drinks behind.

Ellie sat at the table, watching as Nick was talking animatedly with her school’s prom queen Cynthia Powers. She couldn’t help but look away when Cynthia placed her hand on Nick’s arm, laughing at something he said. They may not really be on a date but to the rest of her class they were and his flirting with every other woman in the room wasn’t helping. Lost in thought, she jumped as a hand landed on her shoulder but relaxed when she recognized it as Nick’s touch. Getting back into her undercover mode, she turned around and smiled, although he could tell it was fake and only for the benefit of the others at the table.

“Can you dance with me?” Ellie asked in a quiet voice. They really needed to keep up the charade of them dating if she wanted to get out of here unscathed. Nodding, Nick took her hand and pulled her up to him, leading her to the dance floor. They were quiet for a moment before Nick spoke up.

“You’re not mad?” He asked, the sarcastic tone evident. She seemed off now and he was beginning to think talking her into coming back to her old high school and seeing her classmates was a bad idea.

“What can I say Nick, you’ve spent so much time talking to everyone else here tonight and flirting your way around the room people have probably guessed that we’re not actually together now.” She whispered, thankful the music was loud enough that only he could hear her. Taking in her words, he put a finger under her chin and tilted her head to look up at him.

“Ellie you make it sound like I left you alone all night. I just went to refill our drinks when I was cornered by that group of ladies you were avoiding earlier.”

“Cynthia.” She spit out, a clear bite to her tone. “She was prom queen. And the one that gave me the scarecrow nickname.” A pained look crossed his face when he remembered her telling him about that nickname and how she had to live with it all through high school. “She and her little clique there made my life a living hell back then.” Nick squeezed her hands then, trying to hold back his anger.

“I’m sorry Ellie. You didn’t deserve that. However, I was definitely not flirting with anyone, at least, anyone that’s not you.” A blush crossed her cheeks as he stared at her with that look she had been coming to learn as a mix of lust and adoration. “Besides, I was totally talking you up.”

“You were – wait what?!” The shocked look she gave him made him chuckle internally.

“Oh yeah. How could I not? You’re a beautiful bad-ass special agent and I’m the adoring bad-boy boyfriend.” She smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. There was no way he was telling her what the women had originally been talking about. Her head was still resting on his shoulder when he noticed the group of women staring at them, sharing whispers amongst themselves. He dropped his hands from their formal dancing position and grasped her waist instead.

Hiding her momentary shock, she moved her hands to around his neck and looked up at him just in time to see his lips come down to meet hers. The kiss turned heated quickly and when they pulled away to catch their breath, neither could hide the fire in their eyes. Suddenly he wanted to be anywhere but here.

“What do you say we get out of here?” It was like she read his mind and he nodded, going back to their table to grab her purse. She couldn’t help the smile that appeared when she saw the look on Cynthia’s face as Nick led her out of the gym, one hand in the middle of her back and the other carrying her clutch.

Nick again opened the passenger door for her and helped her in, handing her clutch over before shutting her door. Taking a deep breath, he walked around behind the car to give him more time before getting back in. He knew where he stood on them and he wanted to make sure Ellie was in the same place.

Ellie took that opportunity to get the red lipstick out of bag and apply it. She had decided against it for the reunion, thinking it was too bright and going with just a clear gloss instead, but now it was perfect. The driver’s door opened as she was putting it back in her bag and she gave him a shy smile as he got in. Nick took in the new color to her lips cursed under his breath, she was going to kill him. Like the drive over, sexual tension filled the air between them but this time they were fully planning on doing something about it.

Once they were on the road, Nick, testing the waters, reached over and placed a hand just above her knee where it was exposed from the slit in her dress. A gasp left her lips when he squeezed and he took that as a sign to keep going so he slowly slid his hand up higher on her thigh. Not wanting to be the only one being teased, she reached over and started playing with the hair at the nape of his neck before dragging her hand around his neck and toying with his collar. As his hand moved higher up her leg, hers moved lower as she started unbuttoning his shirt and raking her nails down his exposed chest. Ellie heard the sharp intake of breath that came from Nick’s side of the car and smirked. She chanced a glance down at his lap and saw a bulge forming there and licked her lips. Nick was now having a hard time breathing as his hand got closer to where they both wanted it and he caught Ellie licking her lips and tilting her head back on the headrest. He let out a growl and pressed down harder on the gas as her hand suddenly moved to cup him through his pants. They really needed to get out of this damn car.

Finally, they pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and jumped out of the car, eager to get upstairs. His hand never left her bare back as they walked to their suite, Ellie making sure to walk in front of him to cover the effect she was having on him. When they finally stopped at their door, Ellie brought her lips up to his ear, distracting him as he tried and failed to get the hotel key out of his back pocket. Needing to get him inside as soon as possible, she took matters into her own hands and reached into his back pocket, giving him a firm squeeze before pulling out the card and holding it out in front of him. He took the card and opened the door in record speed. Stepping inside, he spun her around and lifted her up, pressing her back against the door as her legs came around his waist.

“You really wanna do this Ellie?” If the darkness of her eyes was any indication he knew what her answer would be but he wanted to hear it from her first.

“Oh hell yes.” If you asked them later who made the first move they couldn’t give a definitive answer, but one moment they were having a staring match and the next their lips were fused together, tongues dueling. Having the advantage of being held up by his strong arms and the door, she focused her energy on pushing the suit jacket off his shoulders and throwing the tie she undid in the car across the room. His shirt was next to go and she ran her hands over his torso, loving the feel of his skin under hers.

Needing to even things up, Nick reached behind her to undo the buttons of her halter, letting it fall away and exposing her chest to him. He assumed she was braless tonight because of the open back of the dress but now he had confirmation and he had never been happier to be right. The dress pooled around her waist and she leaned into him as he began trailing kisses down her neck. She couldn’t help the low moan that escaped as she tilted her head back when his lips moved across her chest and she felt him hard against her. Impatience began to take over so she grabbed his face in her hands, pulling him back up to eye level.

“Bedroom. Now.” She drove her point across by grinding her hips into his and Nick complied, getting a better grip and carrying her into her room. Once inside he sat her down, hand immediately going to the zipper that he had the painstaking task of zipping up earlier. Much to her chagrin, he took his time lowering it, following its path with his left hand which caused her flushed skin to tingle and revealing the black lace thong he was teased with just hours ago. Tired of waiting, she spun around, letting the dress fall around her ankles and her hands flew to the button of his pants, quickly undoing it and pushing both pants and boxers down in one swift motion. He gripped her hips then, pulling her flush against him and kissing her hard. As her hands started exploring his newly exposed skin, he hooked his thumbs in her thong and tugged, removing the last remaining barrier between them. They stepped back and took a moment to fully admire the other before their lips came crashing together in a frenzied kiss. Backing up, his knees hit the edge of the bed and fell back, Ellie falling on top and straddling him.

Ellie woke up to an empty bed and briefly worried the entire thing was a dream, a way to make herself feel better after the reunion. She was proven wrong when her door opened and Nick, clad in a hotel robe, rolled in a cart and smiled when he noticed she was awake.

“Hey there sleepy head.” He poured her a cup of coffee, handing it over before pouring one for himself. Sitting on the bed next to her, he clinked their glasses together, taking a long drink. “Sleep well?” Still not sure she wasn’t dreaming, Ellie closed her eyes and counted to five before opening them again. Nick was still sitting there but it didn’t fully sink in until she saw her dress next to his pants on the floor.

“So uh, that happened.” Nick would’ve laughed at the cliché saying if the words didn’t terrify him coming from her lips.

“Yeah.” His hand went up to rub his neck in nervousness. “Yeah it did. Are uh, are you regretting it?” She sat her coffee cup on the nightstand and captured his face between her hands, placing a brief kiss on his lips for reassurance.

“Absolutely not! Nick I can promise you I don’t regret this.” He still looked a little skeptical so she decided to continue. “I was just surprised. When I woke up and saw the bed empty I thought it had all been a dream.”

A cocky smile broke across his face and he couldn’t help but tease her a little now. “So. You dream about me?” She tilted her head in faux thought.

“Oh, maybe.”

“Maybe huh?” His coffee was placed next to hers before tackling her to the bed. The kisses that started out playful turned heated quickly but were interrupted by the sound of Ellie’s stomach growling. Laughing, Nick pulled away, getting up to pull the room service cart next to the bed. “I got some of your favorites so eat up.”

Ellie picked up her fork and did just that. They had planned to see her parents today before having to fly back out later tonight and they really needed to get going. After their showers (separately much to the protest of Ellie, Nick claiming he didn’t need to meet her parents for the first time right after having shower sex with their daughter), they packed up their bags and checked out. On the way to her childhood home, Nick reached over and grabbed her hand. Ellie glanced over from the driver’s seat and smiled.

“Hey Nick, thank you for coming with me. I really appreciate it.”

“No problem Ellie. I had fun. Especially afterwards.” A blush creeped up her cheeks as Nick sent her a wink. They stayed silent for a while before Ellie voiced the question she had been wanting to ask since this morning.

“What now Nick?”

“What now what? What’re you talking about?”

“What are we now? I mean, last night was amazing and I really don’t want it to be the last time we do that but, is it any more to you then sex?” Nick paused, working his thoughts out in his head before voicing them. He turned her hand over on the center console and threaded their fingers together, bringing her hand up to press a kiss to it.

“Way more than that Ellie. I really like you and I’d like to see where this goes.”

“I’d like that too Nick.” She was never so thankful for her parents’ long driveway when she turned in and put the car in park, needing to kiss him after their talk. “And by the way, I really like you too.” Pulling away, she noted the smile on his face and couldn’t help but mirror it with one of her own. They continued the drive up to her parents’ house and jumped out when she saw them standing on the porch waiting for her, Nick slowly trailing behind.

When her mom asked her how she enjoyed the reunion, she was actually able to tell the truth, shocking her parents when she said it was the best night of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! If you need me I'll be in hiding after this one.


End file.
